Cinderella, Zaoldyck Style
by canisa
Summary: Alternate universe, attempt to butcher a wonderful classic story with our beloved Hunter X hunter characters….


Title: Cinderella, Zaoldyck style 1/ 4? Author: canisa Warning: Alternate universe, attempt to butcher a wonderful classic story and our beloved Hunter X hunter characters.. Extra Warning: no warranty. please read at your own risk.  
  
Chapter 1 --- Departure ---  
  
In a far away land, there was a teenager boy whose hair was as white as the snow on the highest mountain. His eyes, huge yet dark, truly reflected his unpredictable nature and his nails, sharp and long, were hidden behind his flesh.  
  
"KILLUA!!! DID YOU CLEAN MY MODELS YET?"  
  
Even though he lived in a huge mansion that was 3700 feet above sea level, and that his family was rich and all, he was suffering from the abuses of his own blood brothers.  
  
"KILLUA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KILL THOSE PEOPLE ALREADY!"  
  
Everyday, they made him work and work with the excuses that he was one of the rare geniuses that their family ever produced. He was trained to be the best assassin in the world.  
  
"Remember, Killua." The oldest brother would remind him constantly. "You are only a puppet of darkness. You only need to kill whomever we want you to kill. An assassin like you does not need friends."  
  
As a result, the poor boy had a lonely heart and never really knew the meaning of life. He never desired anything. However, the list of things that he did not want to do was at least a mile long.  
  
One day, after returning from a bloody training mission, Killua stared out of his narrowed window, looking into the star-filled sky. From his poor victim, the boy had learned of an entity called guardian angel. Though he really didn't believe its existence, (since his victim still died by his hand.), out of boredom he tried anyway.  
  
"My dear guardian angel." For the first time, he prayed. He clasped his hands together like his poor victim once did. His voice tiny but firm and determine. "If you don't show your god damn face now, I swear I will kill you!"  
  
Though his prayer was not exactly a good (and a conventional) one, suddenly there was a puff of smoke erupt in the corner of the room in response to his threatening request.  
  
"Geez, nice prayer, kid." A tall man suddenly appeared from nowhere. He was dressed in black suite with a pair of sunglass hanging off dangerously at the bridge of his nose. Instead of magic wanes, he came with a suitcase that looked like checkerboard.  
  
Years of training had taught Killua exactly how to react to this sort of things. In a fraction of second, his deadly weapon was already at his intruder's throat.  
  
"Easy, Kid. You called, remember?"  
  
The white-haired teenager eyed at the stranger with suspicion. "You are my Guardian Angel?"  
  
"Not really." The guardian angel waved the lingering smoke away, not bothered at all by the long nail at his throat. "Your real Guardian Angel was too scared to come so she asked me to come instead. I can see why."  
  
"Humph." The teenager withdrew his hand. He took a good look at his substituted Guardian Angel. "You have a name?"  
  
"Name is Leorio." The angel cracked an arrogant smile. "So what do you want, kid?"  
  
"I want to get out of here."  
  
"Well, I see you have a pair of perfectly normal legs."  
  
Killua narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Easy, Kid." The substitute guardian angel smiled uneasily. He was starting to wonder if he was doing the right favor. Maybe 10,000 janins was not enough for his service. He would have to ask for a higher price next time.  
  
"I don't know where to go."  
  
"Hum.." The angel tilted his head, submerged in deep thought. And then the idea came to him. "There is going to be Contest at this castle a few miles away from here." He thought hard. "Hum.is it today or tomorrow... oh wait, I think it is tonight!" Leorio nodded to himself. "Yup, it's tonight! If you can win the contest you get to.... Hum." He hesitated, trying to recall the details and finally settled for what he believed was the right answer." If you win you get to marry the princess!"  
  
The teenager boy snorted. "Who wants to marry an ugly princess!"  
  
"Tsk, Tsk. Tsk." Leorio the angel laughed. "If you marry the princess, you become the owner of the castle. Then you can have all the treasure in the world!"  
  
For the first time, the boy brightened up. "Really! I get to own a castle? That means I don't need to live in this house anymore!" A rare smile formed on his face.  
  
"Exactly!" Leorio nodded in satisfaction, self-padding his back for the good idea that he came up with. "Now, we need to get you a transportation." He looked around the bare room that was walled by the cold hard stones. "You have some mice and pumpkins so I can transform them into horses and carriage?"  
  
Killua knotted his eyebrows in disgust. "How about you transform this into a skateboard?" He suggested as he handed out his second brother's beloved model, Rei from Evangelion.  
  
"Sure thing." The angel took the model. Though he was slightly puzzled by the model, and wondered why on earth would someone like a figure that was covered by bloody bandages, the angel asked no questions and transformed the thing as requested.  
  
"COOL!" Killua held up his new toy in appreciation. His eyes lit up as he spun the wheels playfully. He smiled. He had always wanted one but his control-freak brother decided that because it did not suit the style of an elite assassin, he was not to have it.  
  
"Ah, by the way, you better be back here by midnight. That's when my magic disappears." The angel warned as he remembered his own limitations.  
  
"Got it." The boy barely acknowledge the statement before he rushed out of the room, eager to test out his new toy as he headed to the castle.  
  
Leorio the Angel only sighed. "Kids." He muttered before he enchanted a few words of magic and then vanished without a trace.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC  
  
^___^ oh gosh.. I hope this is going okay so far.. let me know so I will continue.. It starts off as a response to hourfic challenge but it slowly becomes this monsterous thing. it will take about 4 chapters I think..  
  
Leorio is seriously out of character isn't he? ^_^ but I just can't think of any other main character to be the guardian angel thing. Even Killua is OOC.. ^_^;;;;;  
  
Review please? ^_^ 


End file.
